


Amuse-Bouche

by katgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgirl/pseuds/katgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are trying a new restaurant. The first course, an amuse-bouche, makes them think about how a small taste can whet the appetite for more, or leave you completely wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse-Bouche

The Doctor and Rose stared at the tiny serving of food on their plates. 

“What is that?” the Doctor asked. “It is barely more than a bite, a sample, a tease.”

“It’s an amuse-bouche. A small bite-sized hors d'œuvre. The chef believes that this one small bite will inflame your appetite and help guide you in your ordering from the full menu” answered the server with the bored tone of one who has clearly had to explain this several times a night for many, many nights.

“Amusing how small it is, right Doctor?” Rose giggled as she elbowed the Doctor.

The server sighed in irritation and thought about just how tired she was of serving off-worlders. With barely contained irritation she sighed and said, “Well, an amuse-bouche is meant to stir the appetite. It is a single bite that just stimulates your taste buds and primes your appetite for the rest of the meal. It isn’t supposed to be more than a taste." 

She looked at the attractive couple, in a playfully seductive tone she added, “It’s like foreplay. No, no. More like a first kiss.”

“Ah.” Murmured the Doctor. In his mind flashed the moment he had been kissed by Rose when she was possessed by Cassandra. The way he had just had the tiniest taste of Rose when Cassandra had used Rose’s body to kiss him. He licked his lips remembering the way he could just taste a glimmer of Rose underneath all that Cassandra. There was no doubt that he had been left wanting more. At the time, he thought that he couldn’t wait to oust Cassandra from Rose’s body so that he could pull Rose against him and taste all of her. Of course, once they had returned to the TARDIS, he had pulled himself together and was able to behave himself around his lovely companion. Cassandra had been wrong to violate Rose like that, and he was not going to violate her further by exposing her to his unwanted attentions. He stared down at the tiny nibble on his plate and heard the server’s words, “a first kiss” and without meaning to had muttered one word, “Cassandra” under his breath.

The Doctor had barely made a sound, but Rose clearly heard enough to know what he had said. Mortified, Rose realized she had also been thinking of that almost kiss. She had been thinking about how she had just gotten a bit of the taste of the Doctor when Cassandra had used her to kiss him. The contact with his lips had been too brief and too chaste. That moment in the hospital in New New York had whetted Rose’s appetite and had definitely left her wanting more. The Doctor turned to look at Rose and his eyes were dark with desire. Realizing they were thinking of the same moment, Rose’s cheeks turned bright pink as she awkwardly avoided looking at the Doctor. 

The Doctor watched Rose's reaction to his utterance with fascination. Maybe, his attentions weren't unwanted. Maybe Rose had wanted more after that sample of a kiss too. Something began growing in the Doctor's brilliant mind. An idea. A plan.

“Rose.” The Doctor said in a voice that was meant to be teasing, but was just a bit too raspy. “An amuse-bouche is a taste of what’s to come. So, I suppose if we like this, then we will probably like the main dish.”

Rose heard the desire in his voice, and her body was responding to his closeness. She dared not look. She did not want to spoil anything. She did not answer and still did not dare move. She was sure she had heard him say, "Cassandra." She hoped he was thinking about their kiss the way she had. She remembered the way his lips had tasted and had been frustrated that Cassandra was the one in control for that kiss. She was sure that without Cassandra there might have been a second course after that little completely unsatisfying kiss. 

The Doctor stared at her blushing face and refused to look away from her. In that moment, he decided, this was it. He would not lose this opportunity. Finally, he placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face until her eyes met his. “Rose” he said, even more huskily. “What do you say? Do you want a taste?” Without removing his hand from her jaw, he used his other hand to pick up the small bite with his fingers and offered it to Rose.

Rose swallowed awkwardly as her center heated with a familiar longing. He was staring into her eyes, offering her this bit of food, this tease, this “first kiss.” She looked into his dark eyes and slowly, unconsciously licked her full pink lips with her tongue. The Doctor let out a small groan of desire at the sight. Rose no longer saw the server. The table. The restaurant. All were gone: it was just the Doctor in front of her offering… what was he offering? Shakily, Rose opened her mouth to accept the little tidbit from the Doctor’s hand. She bit down softly taking in the whole bite. 

The Doctor let his fingers brush her lips as he watched her. He licked his fingers with a satisfied smack, just tasting the lingering bit of Rose.

“Well, what do you think? Is it good?” asked the Doctor. His words a whisper. He watched her eyes grow wider as her mouth was flooded with flavor and she savored the treat. She moaned softly at the taste of the morsel and her arousal at watching him lick his fingers. “So. I guess it’s good?” he chuckled.

“I think it’s just something you have to experience for yourself." Rose answered when she had recovered enough to speak. She picked up her small bite from the plate in front of her and offered it to the Doctor. He opened his mouth to take it in and lingered over her fingers suckling them gently, licking them clean before groaning in pleasure at the intense flavor that filled his mouth.

When the server spoke they both jumped, startled as they remembered where they were. “Well, would you like to order more?” The server asked offering them the full menu.

The Doctor looked at Rose’s flushed face, her cheeks pink with arousal, and her wide eyes clearly begging for more. She noted a similar flush on the face of her Doctor and recognized the shared desire in his eyes. She nodded energetically and gave him a tongue kissed smile. 

They turned to the server, and in unison, the Doctor and Rose imagining the full carnal buffet awaiting them back in the TARDIS nearly shouted, “Check please!”


End file.
